MENTHOL
by jeon nami
Summary: rasanya jatuh cinta padanya seperti menthol, membuat hatiku panas, tapi sikapnya seperti salju-vante duniaku cukup dengan jeikey, aku tak butuh yang lain ada lagi laki - laki aneh seperti dia-agust TAEGI BTS


.

.

MENTHOL

.

.

BY: JEON NAMI

OST: KASSY-GOOD MORNING

=TAEGI NAMJIN CHANBAEK =

GS|yaoi|

.

.

.

taehyung : Vante

yoongi: Agust D

Rapmon: Runch Randa

Nama: vante

Character: memiliki wajah yang menawan, dengan rambut berwarna silver yang berantakan. Anting panjang ditelinga kirinya. Juga pakaian dengan brand terkenal Gucci. Secara fisik tak akan ada orang yang bisa menolak pesonanya yang luar biasa. Dia adalah photographer professional untuk model juga anak dari pelukis ternama Baekhyun.

Jiwanya begitu bebas tapi sangat penyayang. Kadang orang – orang hanya melihat dari penampilannya yang membuat minder juga mukanya yang sedikit terlihat brengsek. Tapi semua teman dekatnya tau betapa baiknya dia.

Secara tak sengaja tertarik dengan seseorang berambut mint dengan belanjaan ditangan juga buntalan didepan tubuhnya. Vante terserang sesuatu yang bernama cinta pada pandang pertama setelah 23 tahun hidupnya.

Nama: Agust

Character: dia orang yang kaku juga kurang bersosialisasi. Tak begitu suka keramaian. Rambutnya berwarna mint karna didunia ini selain warna hitam dan putih. Hijau muda juga menarik perhatiannya. Yang dia lakukan sebagai pekerjaan adalah hobinya menulis novel. Itu membuatnya tak perlu bertemu orang banyak. Kulitnya putih pucat, entah karna bawaan lahir atau dirinya yang jarang bertemu matahari.

Lalu suatu hari, ada titik dimana dia merasa butuh manusia lain. Tapi bukan pasangan, melainkan anak. Entah kenapa dirinya berfikir begitu. Tanpa fikir panjang dia membuka situs legal untuk ibu pengganti. Dia hanya perlu memilih wanita yang menurutnya memenuhi criteria yang bisa menampung benihnya. Lalu datang ke rumah sakit yang bekerja sama dengan situs itu untuk menyerahkan spermanya. Ada saat – saat dimana dia harus beberapa minggu diluar kenyamanannya untuk mengawasi proses penanaman benih pada wanita pilihannya. Tapi dia tak keberatan.

Dan sekarang bayi laki – laki yang terlihat seperti kopian dirinya ada didekapannya. Berusia 10 bulan. Jeikey begitu nama yang dia berikan. Seperti melihat cahaya terang. Dia sekarang tak hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Tapi juga anaknya. Dunianya adalah jeikey.

Tapi tiba – tiba ada lelaki aneh dengan anting panjang di salah satu telinganya datang dengan mengatakan menyukai dirinya.

* * *

MENTHOL

Agust terlihat sedang sibuk dengan jeikey. Bayi itu baru saja dia mandikan dan sekarang dia harus memakaikannya baju. Sebelum ini jeikey menangis kencang karena dia yang begitu menyukai air malah sebentar dimandikan, mungkin jeikey merasa jengkel makanya dia menangis. tentu saja itu semua dilakukan agust dengan cepat karena tak mau bayinya kedinginan.

"berhentilah menangis babe, habiskan susumu dan kita selesaikan acara memakaikan bajumu ini dengan tenang, ok?"

Botol susu itu langsung diberikannya pada jeikey. Ini yang selalu membuat jeikey berhenti menangis dengan cepat, mengingat dia yang begitu suka mengisi perutnya. Sampai terlihat seperti anak panda. Pipinya yang besar membuat matanya yang bulat terkadang tertutupi. Umurnya baru 10 bulan tapi jeikey sangat pintar, dia sudah bisa menggenggam botolnya sendiri, merangkak begitu cepat sampai agust tak bisa tidur walau sebentar untuk mengawasinya. Juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang ayah.

Kadang agust berfikir bagaimana jika jeikey mengalami obesitas karena banyak makan? Itu berarti dia yang harus disalahkan. Tapi dokter bilang jeikey anak yang sehat walaupun badannya besar.

"nah selesai, sekarang kau tidur sementara aku membersihkan rumah. Aku rasa laba-laba sebentar lagi akan tinggal bersama kita jika aku menundanya lagi. Jangan menangis ok? Itu hanya akan membuat lelah."

Jeikey hanya diam karena mulutnya masih sibuk dengan susu. Agust dengan cepat memindahkan jeikey ke box nya lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan jeikey. Dia harus cepat, karena jika susu jeikey habis bayi itu akan menangis lagi.

Di umurnya yang ke 28 ini dia merasa senang karena ada jeikey yang menjadi temannya. Dia yang anti-sosial waktu itu begitu merasa kesepian. Jadi dia menghadirkan jeikey didunia ini. hal paling gila yang dia lakukan selama hidupnya juga yang paling dia syukuri.

Agust itu tak punya orangtua. Dia dibesarkan disalah satu panti asuhan di Daegu. Biarawati disana memberinya nama Agust D. sampai dia dewasa tak ada yang mengadopsinya. Dia jarang bermain dengan anak lain. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca juga menulis. Sampai dia lulus sma dia mencoba ke penerbit untuk menawarkan novel karyanya. Dan boom! Itu menjadi best seller. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk kuliah ke seoul dengan jurusan sastra enggunakan jalur beasiswa. Agust merasa dunia ini begitu monoton, makanya dia menulis untuk menciptakan dunianya sendiri yang lebih berwarna. Jangan bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan agusts belumnya, dia tak begitu suka. Lihat saja hidupnya yang sekarang. Karena dia bukan lah anak kecil yang tak tau apa – apa lagi sekarang. Dia yang sekarang adalah agust dengan fans yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan saat meet and greet untuk novel barunya. Apapun bisa dia beli sekarang. Uang bukanlah masalah.

.o.

"Vante kau tak kerumah daddy mu?"

"Tidak, daddy ku sedang dirumah teman per-gay-an nya sekarang"

Asap rokok itu dia hembuskan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bukan berkata kasar. Tapi memang cara bicaranya seperti itu. ingat dia sangat menyayangi orangtua satu – satunya itu.

"sudah berapa lama kita duduk di luar begini? Langit bahkan sudah gelap."

Vante membuang punting rokoknya ke asbak, lalu meminum wine yang tinggal setengah.

"ayolah kawan, kau bahkan tadi juga kagum melihat matahari yang turun dari langit lalu lampu – lampu di kota saling adu cepat untuk menyala. Kenapa sekarang mengeluh?"

"bukan begitu, kau tau kan jin? Wanita itu jadi sedikit sensitive saat sedang bulanan. Aku bisa di diamkannya seminggu lebih hanya karena keluar terlalu lama."

"ouch, runch randa takut dengan wanitanya"

"ini namanya cinta"

"maaf aku tak kenal cinta teman."

"tunggu saja, saat kau mengenalnya. Aku rasa kau akan jadi gila hahaha"

"baiklah aku akan menunggu"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. kau ada pemotretan kan ? aku rasa studio sudah di setting. Kau harus segera kesana"

"aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Begitulah randa pergi, padahal dulu saat dia tak punya pacar dia bahkan bisa bersama vante berminggu-minggu. Dengan gerakan santai vante membersihkan botol wine juga rokok bekas mereka. Pergi kekamar mandi untuk gosok gigi juga mengganti pakaiannya. Dia tak ingin orang – orang di studio mencium bau rokok yang tak enak dari tubuhnya. Didepan almari dia terlihat bingung. Kali ini baju seperti apa yang harus dia kenakan? Celana dalamnya harus senada dengan celananya nanti. Dia punya sense yang tak biasa untuk pakaian. Dia suka warna terang hingga kedalam. Celana dalam merah, celana bahan merah juga kemeja licin berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dasi berwarna senada dengan celananya. Its perfect. lalu dia bercermin rambutnya seperti biasa terlihat berantakan. Lengan kemejanya tak dia kancingkan. Memakai beberapa cincin juga anting panjang di telinga kiri. Setelah merasa sempurna dia menyambar tas genggamnya juga kunci mobil. Meluncur untuk pemotretan brand Gucci. Brand kesukaannya.

TBC GENG~

 _Kritik membangun dan review dibutuhkan~~ GOMAWO_


End file.
